Wet Dream
by Black Key
Summary: Apa yang Hae lakukan pada Hyuk di tengah malam tanpa sepengetahuan Hyuk sendiri? HaeHyuk.


Title: Wet Dream.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Chap: Oneshort.

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Disclaimer: Yang jelas bukan punya Dean, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan juga milik Tuhan yg menciptakan mereka seperti Dean Milik Allah dan keluarga Dean.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Summary: Apa yang Hae lakukan pada Hyuk di tengah malam tanpa sepengetahuan Hyuk sendiri?

Note: ^_^ Wet Dream ^_^

_Author Pov…_

'_Aahhh… Uhhh… Eohhhh… Ngghhh' _suara seorang wanita yang sedang mendesah dan mengerang cukup terdengar dengan jelas oleh seorang namja yang menatap lekat-lekat pada laptop miliknya yang terletak diatas meja di depannya. Namja tadi tak berkedip sedikit pun dari laptopnya yang sedang memperlihatkan sebuah video yadong koleksinya.

"Ugh… so hot" kata namja tadi masih asik menatap apa yang dilihatnya sejak tadi. Tapi bedanya kali ini, dia mulai merasa sedikit gelisah saat terus menerus mendengar desahan-desahan merdu tadi. Tanpa terasa susuatu di bawah sana yang letaknya di antara kedua belah pahanya sedikit terbangun dan membuat celananya terasa sempit. Namja tadi pun jadi mengeliat dengan resah di tempat duduknya.

Selang beberapa menit berikutnya video yang ditontonya pun selesai. Namja tadi segera mematikan laptopnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena merasa masih ada yang harus diurusnya setelah ini. Namja tadi menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan setelah ia selesai mengemasi laptopnya. Namja itu terdiam sesaat sambil menatap kearah selangkangannya sendiri yang tampak sedikit mengunung dan sesak.

"Aish… sial" runtuk namja tadi yang langsung berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi.

Blam… suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan sedikit kencang. Selang beberapa detik berikitnya dari arah pintu masuk ruangan tadi seorang namja lainnya masuk sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkan namja pertama tadi. Sejak tadi namja kedua ini terus melihat apa saja yang dikerjakan namja pertama dalam diam dan dari tempat yang tak diketahui namja pertama tadi.

Oke, mungkin ada yang sedikit bingung dengan siapa kedua orang ini. Namja pertama tadi bernama Lee Hyuk Jae atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk oleh semua orang yang mengenal dia termasuk rekan kerja, sahabat, dan para fans-fansnya. Lalu namja kedua tadi adalah rekan seteam Eunhyuk di Boyband yang menjadi tempat kerjannya Super Junior. Namja kedua tadi bernama Lee Donghae. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat dan juga teman seteam yang cukup kompak dan sedikit aneh.

^_^ Wet Dream ^_^

_Donghae Pov…_

Aku memasuki kamarku dan Hyukkie setelah cukup lama berdiri di depan pintu mengamati semua yang sedang namja tadi lakukan dengan laptop kesayangannya. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku pelan saat mendengar desahan pelan dari dalam kamar mandi yang tersamarkan oleh suara air yang mengalir. Pasti Hyukkie sedang bersolo karir di dalam sana setelah tadi Ia cukup lama menatap laptopnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Aku sangat yakin seratus persen kalau tadi dia sedang melihat film yang ratednya delapan belas tahun keatas.

'_Sepertinya sekarang saat yang tepat untuk sedikit mengerjai Hyukkie' _kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan mendekati laci meja yang letaknya disamping tempat tidurku. Aku mengambil sebuah botol dengan ukuran sedang dari dalamnya berserta sebuah kepingan obat juga. Setelah itu aku mendudukan tubuhku ditepi ranjangku sendiri.

Dalam diam ku tatap botol berisi cairan bening yang ada ditanganku sambil menyeringai. Aku pun membuka tutup botol tadi lalu mencampurkan kepingan obat yang ada ditanganku ke dalam air yang ada di dalam botol tadi. Selesai sudah persiapan pertama, tinggal memikirkan caranya agar Hyukkie meminum air yang tak lain adalah obat perangsang yang sudah ku campurkan dengan obat tidur tadi. Tak perlu banyak cukup dua atau tiga tegukan saja Hyukkie meminumnya maka semua rencanaku bisa ku jalankan dengan mulus.

Ceklek… pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan keluarlah sesosok namja yang akan segera ku kerjai nanti. Hyukkie menatapku sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini. ah… masa bodo yang harus ku pikirkan sekarang itu bagaimana caranya agar Hyukkie meminum cairan obat perangsang dan obat tidur ini.

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" tanyaku pada Hyukkie yang berjalan mendekatiku lalu duduk disampingku.

"Hae, buatku ya. Aku lagi haus nih" kata Hyukkie sambil mengambil botol yang sejak tadi ku pegang. Aku tak melarangnya, aku malah hanya diam saja melihat Hyukkie mulai meneguk habis cairan buatanku tadi tanpa aku bersusah payah membujuknya terlebih dahulu.

Aku menelan sedikit susah salivaku sendiri saat melihat Hyukkie meminum semua cairan tadi tanpa bersisa sedikit pun. Sebenarnya aku senang melihat itu semua, Cuma aku sedikit kasihan saja sama dia nanti yang pasti akan terangsang berat akibat meminum habis obat perangsang tadi.

"Rasanya nggak buruk juga, ini" kata Hyukkie padaku sambil memberikan botol kosong badaku yang masih diam menatap namja manis ini tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. "Gomawo ya Hae. Hoam… kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku mengantuk sekali ya" kata Hyukkie lagi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya perngaruh obat tidur tadi mulai bekerja.

"Tidur saja sana kalau sudah mengantuk jangan ganggu aku" kataku dengan nada sedikit ketus. Aku tak mau dia curiga sedikit pun padaku. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku sendiri setelah sebelumnya meletakkan botol kosong tadi diatas meja.

"Fishy kamu marah ya?" Tanya Hyukkie padaku.

"Aniya, aku Cuma lelah saja. Sudah ya aku mau tidur" kataku yang langsung menyelimuti tubuhku sebatas leher lalu memejamkan mata. Hanya memejamkan saja tak sampai benar-benar tertidur.

Aku bisa mendengar decak kekecewaan dari Hyukkie karena aku tak merespon dirinya dengan baik. Setelah itu aku bisa merasakan kalau Hyukkie beranjak dari atas tempat tidurku menuju tempat tidurnya. Aku masih saja terpejam namun beberapa menit kemudian aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat kearah tempat tidur Hyukkie yang terletak diseberang tempat tidurku ini. Tampaknya dia sudah tertidur tapi sepertinya efek dari obat perangsangnya belum terjadi. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi, aku harus bisa sedikit lebih bersabar tampaknya.

^_^ Wet Dream ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Dengan perlahan Donghae turun dari atas tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang dimana kini Eunhyuk tengah tertidur dengan tak tenang. Berkali-kali namja tadi mengeliatkan tubuhnya karena merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tapi walau pun begitu dia tetap saja tertidur. Sepertinya efek dari obat berangsang dan obat tidur yang tadi diberikan Donghae padanya mulai bereaksi.

"Sepertinya obat tadi sudah berekasi pada Hyukkie" guman Donghae pelan sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang Eunhyuk. Donghae pun memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak memerah dengan peluh yang menetes deras di dahinya.

"Hyukkie…" panggil Donghae dengan nada mengoda sambil membelai wajah Eunhyun dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Eugh… Hae…" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nafas yang menderu dan nada suara yang tampak lemah. Eunhyuk pun menatap Donghae dengan mata sendunya.

"Wae, Hyukkie? Merasa tak enak?" Tanya Donghae sambil terus membelai Eunhyuk tapi kini yang dibelai Donghae bukan lagi wajah Eunhyuk melainkan dada namja tadi.

"Hae… please… sentuh aku… Eugh… Nghhh" kata Eunhyuk antara sadar dan tak sadar. Ia cukup menikmati setiap belaian yang Donghae berikan ditubuhnya.

"As You Wish Baby" kata Donghae yang langsung mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dan melumatnya. Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat terangsang pun membalas lumatan Donghae. Keduanya telihat saling berlomba untuk mendominasi lawanya. Ciuman keduanya pun semakin memanas bahkan saliva keduanya tercampur menjadi satu dan menetes disudut bibir mereka saat lidah keduanya saling melawan, memelintir dan mendorong di dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk.

"Hyukki, kamu benar-banar mengairahkan" seru Donghae sambil membelai bagian bawah tubuh Eunhyuk yang masil lengkap. Donghae membelai gundukan diselangkangan Eunhyuk dan meremasnya dengan perlahan.

"Eugghhh… aahhh… ugghhh…" erang Eunhyuk menikmati semua aksi Donghae padanya. Donghae menyeringai dan semakin meremas kasar junior Eunhyuk yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam celana yang digunakannya.

"Kamu menikmatinya, eoh?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengecupi leher Eunhyuk. Hanya sekedar mengecupi tak lebih, dia tak berani memberikan sebuah kissmark di tubuh Eunhyuk. Takut Eunhyuk sadar kalau dirinya sudah merampas kevirginan Eunhyuk malam ini.

"Ugh… Aaahhh… Iii… IIyyaa… aaahhh… eeghhh" erang Eunhyuk yang sudah tak sadar betul.

"Kalau begitu nikmatilah, sayang" kata Donghae menyeringai dan kembali meremasi kejantanan Eunhyuk dari luar.

"Aaahhh…. Eeeggghhh… uugghhh… aaggghhh…." Erangan Eunhyuk membahana disegala penjuru ruangan membuat Donghae ikut terangsang berat. Donghae terus meremasi junior Eunhyuk dari luar celananya membuat namja tadi mengeliat resah sambil meremasi sepray . "Aaahhh…. Uuugggghhh… eehhh… aahh… aku… akkkuu… takk… ttahann lagii… aaarrrggghhh" erang Eunhyuk panjang ketika dia menyemburkan larva panasnya hingga membuat celana tidur tipisnya basah dan sedikit lengket.

"Enak bukan sayang" Tanya Donghae mengoda, eunhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan dalam keadaan mata tertutup sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Eunhyuk yang tampak kelalahan mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. "Hei, sayang jangan tidur dulu. Ini belum selesai tahu, kita malah baru akan memasuki babak inti" kata Donghae yang langsung melepasi semua baju tidur yang melekat ditubuh Eunhyuk dan tubuhnya sendiri hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama naked.

Donghae menatap tubuh polos Eunhyuk tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Donghae menyeringai lalu segera merangkak diatas tubuh polos Eunhyuk yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan untuk dicicipi. Donghae mengesek-gesekan bagian bawah tubuh keduanya yang sudah tampak menegang berat tanda keduanya cukup terangsang dan ingin segera dipuaskan.

"Hyukkie, jangan tidur dulu sayang. Setelah ini aku akan memberikan sebuah kenikmatan dunia padamu" bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk lalu menjilati telinga tadi dan terkadang mengigitnya sedikit hingga membuat Eunhyuk mengerang pelan masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

"Aish… aku benar-benar terangsang berat sekarang, tubuhmu memang indah Hyuk. Tak usah menunggu lama lagi ya, kita langsung masuk ke permainan inti saja" kata Donghae yang langsung melebarkan kedua kaki Eunhyuk dan mengesek-gesekan junior tegangnya dipintu masuk surga namja manis tadi.

"Eugghhh… aaaahhh… uugghhh" erang Eunhyuk saat menerima rangsangan dari Donghae.

"AAARRRGGGHHH…. Sa… kit…" Teriak Eunhyuk panjang saat merasakan suatu benda keras dan panjang menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya yang bahkan belum pernah terjamah sebelumnya. Donghae masih terus berusaha memasukan juniornya yang sudah sepetiganya memasuki liang Eunhyuk tadi dengan sedikit susah kerena sempitnya lubang Eunhyuk.

"Bersabarlah sayang, rasa sakitnya akan segera hilang kok" kata Donghae sambil terus memaksakan juniornya masuk ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk hingga membuat namja tadi mengerang kesakitan sambil mencakari lengannya yang kini tampak sedikit berbekas merah bahkan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Donghae tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di lengannya karena rasa nikmat di organ bawahnya jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa sakit tadi.

"Eugh… kamu benar-benar ketat Hyuk… lubangmu memang sangat sempit… Uggh…. Tak salah kalau selama ini aku menginginkannya… Ugghhh…" racau Donghae sambil berusaha memasukan juniornya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam lubang surga Eunhyuk. Dan dengan sekali sodokan cukup kuat akhirnya tubuh dua namja yang sudah di kuasai oleh nafsu membara tadi pun bersatu.

"Eugh…. Ugghhh… aaahhh… eeehhh…" erang Eunhyuk saat Donghae mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya hingga membuat junior tegangnya tampak keluar masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mencengkram lengan Donghae dengan cukup kuat saat sodokan demi sosokan Donghae perlahan membuatnya melayang. Rasa nyeri dan sedikit sakit yang di rasakannya saat awal penyatuan tubuh mereka pun berangsur-angsur menghilang dan di gantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk hingga kini Eunhyuk dalam posisi menduduki Juniornya yang masih tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang sempit Eunhyuk. Donghae memegang pinggang Eunhyuk dan mencoba membantu namja tadi untuk mengerakan tubuhnya naik turun dengan irama tetap. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Junior Donghae semakin tertanam sangat dalam di lubang Eunhyuk.

"Eugh… Ahhhh… eeeggghhh… ughhh…" erang Eunhyuk saat merasakan ujung kejantanan Donghae menyentuh titik sensitive di dalam dirinya. Donghae menyeringai dan semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turun Eunhyuk hingga membuat namja tadi mengerang terus menerus saat ia berhasil menyentuh titik yang sama berkali-kali. Eunhyuk tampak melemah, dia mencoba terus bergerak sambil menumpu berat badannya pada kedua tangannya yang berpegang pada dada Donghae.

"Euhh… eeggghhh… ughhh…. Aaahhh… " erang Eunhyuk saat Donghae meraih juniornya yang menegang lalu memainkannya. Donghae meremas dan menocok junior Eunhyuk yang tampak sudah sangat tengang dan hampir mencapai klimasnya. Donghae yang sadar akan hal itu pun segera membalikan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga kini dia kembali menindih tubuh namja yang sudah di incarnya sejak lama tadi.

"Aaaahhh…. Uuuggghhh… eeegghhh… aaahhhh…. Ugggghh…" erang Eunhyuk saat berkali-kali Donghae menyodok lubangnya dengan brutal karena dia merasa hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Donghae terus memainkan junior Eunhyuk yang menengan sambil terus mengerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHTTTT" erang keduanya saat mereka mencapai apa yang sejak tadi mereka ingin raih. Donghae jatuh menindih Eunhyuk. Tampak dia cukup kelelahan setelah tadi sempat menyemburkan lahar panasnya di dalam tubuh namja yang menjadi incarannya tadi. Keduanya masih sibuk mengatur nafas mereka yang tak normal sambil menyelami sensai nikmat yang masih tersisa.

"Hyukkie, gomawo ne" ujar Donghae sambil mengecupi bibir Eunhyuk berkali-kali. Eunhyuk tampak kelelahan, dia hanya mengerang kecil sambil menutup matanya. Tampaknya ia sedang berusaha untuk segera pergi kealam mimpinya. Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos Eunhyuk saat tertidur seperti sekarang ini.

"Euugghhh.."erang Eunhyuk saat Donghae mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam lubang Eunhyuk. Setelahnya Donghae langsung membersihkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang terceceri oleh spermanya sendiri lalu segera mengenakan baju tidur Eunhyuk lagi. Dia tak mau namja tadi tahu akan apa yang di lakukannya malam ini. Donghae belum siap menerima amukan dari monkey manisnya itu.

Setelah selesai menghilangkan semua barang bukti yang ada, Donghae pun kembali keatas ranjangnya sendiri setelah mengenakan baju tidurnya kembali. Donghae pun berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya juga. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat dirinya yang dengan mudah mewujudkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Bersetubuh dengan Eunhyuk, itulah yang selalu dibayangkannya bahkan sampi di mimpikanya berulang-ulang kali.

^_^ Wet Dream ^_^

Keesokan paginya semua masih terlihat normal-normal saja. Donghae masih tertidur diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman dan begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk. Namja satu itu mulai terbangun saat mendengar bunyi-bunyi berisik dari luar kamarnya. Pasti itu ulah anak-anak suju yang lain, pikir Eunhyuk sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya berkali-kali sambil seluruh nyawanya kembali.

Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama masih dalam posisi berbaring diatas ranjangnya saat mengingat mimpinya semalam. Semalam dia bermimpi tengah bermadu kasih dengan Donghae. Sejujurnya bukan sekali dua kali saja dia bermimpi seperti itu. Dia sudah cukup sering bermimpi seperti itu sejak dia sadar kalau dia mulai menyukai si ikan suju itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat membayangkan dirinya semalam tengah bercinta dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk pun segera mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menjauhkan semua pikiran-pikiran kotornya tadi. Dia pun melirik kearah ranjang Donghae, dia bisa melihat pujaan hatinya itu masih tertidur dengan tenang sambil memunggunginya. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum kecil lalu segera merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Awww…" ringis Eunhyuk saat merasakan sakit di daerah bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Kenapa sakit sekali, masak gara-gara jatuh di kamar mandi kemarin" pikir Eunhyuk sambil berusaha bangkit dari atas ranjangnya. "Ah… sial basah lagi" kesal Eunhyuk saat melihat celananya basah di bagian selangkangannya. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit tadi. Dia tak sempat berpikir rasa sakit itu akibat berhubungan dengan Donghae semalam gara-gara dia sudah cukup panik melihat celananya yang basah dan tampak lengket. Dia tak mau tertangkap basah oleh Donghae namja yang di taksirnya. Dia tak mau Donghae tahu semalam dia sudah bermimpi yang tidak-tidak. Mau di taruh dimana mukanya nanti coba.

Eunhyuk pun terus memaksakan langkahnya memasuki kamar mandi sebelum Donghae bangun. Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Eunhyuk langsung membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa sperma yang mulai mengering di tubuhnya. Sepeningalan Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung terbangun. Dia memang sudah bengun sejak tadi sebelum Eunhyuk bangun. Tapi dia tetap berpura-pura tidur agar Eunhyuk tak curiga padanya.

"Hyukkie, mianhae…" sesal Donghae sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

^_^ THE END ^_^


End file.
